


just one punch?

by adamwinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan in Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Oneshot, Protective Michael, castiel counts as a winchester, i miss them, they are my fav pairing, winchesters and lucifer only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamwinchester/pseuds/adamwinchester
Summary: Adam rolled his eyes at that. Michael seemed to have an obsession with punishing his half-brothers for leaving him in the Cage. “I’m not giving you permission to hurt them. It won’t do anything.”Exactly! They didn’t do anything!
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	just one punch?

**Author's Note:**

> im projecting my feelings onto michael. i really wish he would have punched sam & dean.
> 
> also.. soph.. if ur reading this, ily

Leaving the bunker wasn’t as freeing as Adam thought it would be. He was finally rid of the ridiculous pressures and pains that came from being associated with the Winchesters, but it wasn’t gratifying. His chest still felt heavy, his eyes were still burning from fatigue, and his mind was still screaming with noise.

 _I’m not screaming,_ Michael reminded him. Adam allowed himself a small snort. His legs were moving on their own accord now. He had no idea where he was going. _Would you like me to take over? I can find us a hotel._

“A motel. We don’t have any money.” Adam had stopped caring about whether or not he should voice his thoughts out loud. It felt more natural, responding to a voice with his own voice. The first time Adam had unconsciously responded aloud, it was a day after he escaped hell. He had gotten several stares, and Michael had blown them all to bits, much to Adam’s dismay.

 _I can create money, it’s no problem. Also, one of them called you a “psycho” in their head. I didn’t appreciate it very much,_ Michael stated indignantly.

“I can handle a few looks, Michael. I had to hear Lucifer for years.”

Despite all the time they spent together in the Cage, Michael was still ~~hell~~ -bent on protecting Adam with all his might. It was sweet at first, but now Adam felt as if the archangel viewed him as a child. He was referred to as “kid” on occasion.

_It’s not a crime to care._

“Get out of my head,” Adam mumbled, the corners of his mouth quirking up before he stopped walking. “Wait, no. Don’t. That wasn’t, like, an ejection or anything. Unless you want to leave. Do you?”

_Will you please relax? Your mind runs at such rapid paces, it’s impossible to keep up sometimes. Under the assumption you don’t want me to leave, I believe our agreement has been working just fine._

“You didn’t answer my question!”

_No, I do not want to leave. However, possessing another vessel for a moment to punch the Winchesters wouldn’t hurt._

Adam rolled his eyes at that. Michael seemed to have an obsession with punishing his half-brothers for leaving him in the Cage. “I’m not giving you permission to hurt them. It won’t do anything.”

_Exactly! They didn’t do anything!_

“Okay, I’m done. We’re done. Take over.”

And with that, he felt himself retreating into the corners of his mind as the archangel took the wheel.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to end things :[


End file.
